Gods
High Gods It is thought that these four powers were the first gods brought into existence. These Deities are as much manifestations of celestial bodies ans abstract concepts as they are actual gods. These gods have worshipers among all races, though they tend to be favored by human communities. They have many names across Fearun, and are depicted many varied ways depending on the culture worshiping them. Though depicted as male or female, technically these gods are beyond the concept of gender. In the begging, all of these deities were Neutral, however their relationship with human culture changed their attitudes of the many Milena. Selune and Lathander were greatly loved for the light and warmth they bring, and thus became goodly and kind. Shar was feared and reviled for what she represented, and thus the goddess became evil and cruel. Silvanus was as much loved for the good which s/he brought, and hated for the cruelties he committed, the God(dess) of nature and the world became detached and remains neutral in all things, perfectly balanced. Selune (The Moon, Stars, Navigation, Prophesy, Healing) Shar (Night, Darkness, Void, Caverns, Sky) Lathander (The Sun, Flame, Shadow, Heat, Healing, Renewal, Prophesy) Silvanus* (Aber-Toril, Nature) *Unlike his three siblings, Silvanus has a small pantheon of gods under him that represent aspects of nature. And gods deities that have nature portfolios must pay at least some homage/divine power to him/her/it. Other Powers Mystra (The Arcane, The Weave) Asmodeus (Devils, Sin, Contracts) Ao (n/a) Human Pantheon Skyre (Fathers, Leadership, Wisdom) Chauntea (Mothers, Marriage, Wives, Childbirth, Harvest, Crops,) Sune (Maidens, Beauty, Love) Azagar Gond (Craft, Smiting, Invention) Cyric (Murder, Lies, Intrigue, Deception, Illusion, Strife, Madness)N Kelemvor (Death, Mourning) New Ilmater (Martyrdom, Endurance, Perseverance) Antelos (Youth, Athletics, Creativity, Muse) Oghma (Knowledge, History, Libraries, Stories) Torm (Law, Duty, Loyalty, Chivalry) Beshaba (Misfortune) Mask (Thieves, Strangers, and Secrets) Tyr (Justice, Judgement) Talos (Chaos, Destruction, Destructive Weather) Talona (Disease, Poison) Red Knight (Tactics, Planning Strategy, War) Uthgar (Rage, Physical Strength, Barbarians) Valkur (Sailors, Ships, Naval Combat) Garagos (Plunder, Booty, Taking by Force) Bane (Fear, Hatred, Tyranny) Azuth (Arcane Spell casters, Spell books, Scrolls, Wands, Spell reserc.) Waukeen (Merchants, Trade, Cities, Civilization) Shaundakul (Traveling, Travelers) Tal'mahe'ra* (Vampires, Undead, Blood, Predators) *Five beings shearing divinity. -Each of the above gods have small "mini" pantheons of deities and demigods under their purview. Other Pantheons Mulhorandi Pantheon Maztican Pantheon Kara-Tur Spirituality Halfling Pantheon Gnome Pantheon Dwarf Pantheon Elven Pantheon Dragon Pantheon Various Demihuman Pantheons Specific Gods Azagar - NG Portfolio: Wind, Lightning, Storm, Strength of Arms, Drink, Protection, Hearth, Hunting, And Family. Major Spheres: All, Elemental (all), Protection, Combat, Creation, Weather Minor Spheres: Summoning, Healing, Divination Armor: Any Allowed Weapon Proficiencies: Any Axe, Broadsword, Longbow, Warhammer, Colors: ? Holy Symbol: -Simple: A Celtic knot. -Complex: Shield in front of a bow and axe. The Shield has a celtic knot on the face. Class Abilities: None Mystra - N (Leans Good and Lawful) Portfolio: Arcane Magic, Arcane Magic Items, The Weave Major Spheres: All, Astral, Chaos, Charm, Creation, Divination, Elemental (all), Law, Numbers, Summoning, Thought, Time, Wards. Minor Spheres: None. Mystra goes all or nothing. Armor: Any but Full Plate Armor Allowed Weapon Proficiencies: Club, Mace, Quarterstaff, Sling Colors: Light blue, Dark blue, White, Holy Symbol: Blue eight pointed star with a ring running through all of the points Class Abilities: Notes: Clerics of Mystra are called Dwemorkeepers Lathander - NG Major: All, Divination, Elemental (Fire), Healing, Necromantic (Restorative forms only of reversible spells, No undead creation), Summoning, Sun, Thought, Wards Minor: Charm, Combat, Guardian, Protection, Weather, Time, Category:House Rules